


Crowned in Sunlight

by art_of_a_diffrent_color



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Feanorian angst, Free Verse, Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, inspired by a discord chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_of_a_diffrent_color/pseuds/art_of_a_diffrent_color
Summary: Alas for He that sought light and beauty should never see the Sun.





	Crowned in Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here is another one folks! My first attempt at poetry since high school, and its about Feanor.  
> crossposted to my tumblr @art-of-a-diffrent-color  
> See end notes for a link to the soundcloud recording I did.

It would have suited him, The light of this new world.  
Where warmth and light shine down from the heavens above.  
The sun, an equal for he that is light incarnate. Yea, alas!  
For he should never know it!

A crown he would have wrought for his mantle.  
Of shining gems reflecting light around  
And bring to life the inner flame of his nobility.  
It would have seemed that he  
were the pure morning sun walking astride  
the cold ground. Yea, Alas! For he should never  
know it!

That one who ever sought light and beauty  
should be ignorant of the rising sun,  
and the hope that ‘ere it brings with the dawn!  
That he will never see the world cast a  
glow not by fire and death but by light  
and warmth, ten thousand colors in the sky!  
Alas! For he should never know it!

**Author's Note:**

> https://soundcloud.com/art-of-a-diffrent-color/cast-in-sunlight-m4a


End file.
